Calming Sensations
by Dancearama10
Summary: Bella is a vampire. Edward and Bella are heading off to Dartmouth with Alice and Jasper for college, but something happens that they didn't expect.
1. Chapter 1

It was exactly two weeks before Edward and I were going to be headed to Dartmouth, and we still had a lot to do. We have to move to the house, and I want to make sure that Renesmee's room is exactly how it is in our cottage. Edward and I decided that since Renesmee is still growing at an extremely fast rate, we cannot put her in normal school, for it will raise suspicion.

Esme has offered to take care of her while we are in class. Me and Edward decided to major in the same thing, so we could be in the same classes together. We decided to major in business. Alice and jasper decided to major in business too.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I are taking two classes a day. They are all in the morning because we want to stay away from as many humans as possible.

* * * * * *

The same second that Edward and I were about to open the door o go inside, Alice greeted us, "Good morning! Bella, do you want to go shopping? We need new clothes for school."

"Do we have to go?" I asked, while looking at Edward for help. He smiled and squeezed my hand more.

"Yes. Renesmee needs new clothes too, and what harm is another shopping spree?" She trilled.

"You don't think my closet full of new clothes that I haven't even touched is enough for school? Let alone the rest of my existence?"

"No, we are going shopping. Besides, Edward and Carlisle have some Dartmouth scheduling to do. They need to switch some classes around for us," she said flatly.

"Fine"

"Yeah! We will leave in ten minutes."

I turned to Edward with a disappointed look. He kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'm sure Renesmee will love whatever you buy her."

"I guess she will like some new clothes. I'll go wake her up before we leave. Then again, Jacob is with her, and I'm sure he will bring her over once she wakes up."

"I'm sure he will." This time he pulled me closer and kissed me. My lips crushing against his soft, smooth lips. Then Alice walked in, ready to leave.

"Ahem," she coughed.

I pulled away slowly from Edward. "Let's go," I said annoyed.

We took Alice's yellow Porsche. She sped allt he way to Seattle. I'm surprised that we never get a ticket from the police with all the speeding that we do.

When we got to the mall, I hissed under my breath. "It's going to be fun!" Alice shrilled.

"Can't wait."

"It's going to be fun. Just think, two hours, and we are done for today," she encouraged me. "Let's go pick out some cute clothes for Renesmee."

Surprisingly we only got to a few stores, when my phone rank. At the same moment, Alice had a vision. Her blank stare on her face worried me.

I got my phone out quickly and saw that it was Edward. "Hi Edward. Is something wrong? Alice looks worried."

"There is a very slight problem come back and we will tell you." He was talking so fast, that if I was human, I would not have been able to understand him.

"We are leaving now." I grabbed Alice, who stood there worried and we walked quickly for a human pace to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice what did you see?"

"Edward is overly worried. I already have a plan on how to get out of this little mess we have."

"What mess Alice?"

"Oh Bella, you have no patience, you ill find out in a second."

Before I know it, we arrived at the house. Edward was on the porch with Renesmee in his arms, waiting for us. Alice and I ran into the house.

"Mommy!" Renesmee shrieked. I took Renesmee in my arms and we went to the kitchen table to discuss this "problem" we have.

"When Carlisle and I were trying to fix some scheduling problems, we ran across another. We missed this part, but for the first two years that you attend Dartmouth, you have to live in the dorms. It is not that big of a problem, but if we live in the dorms with other students, they will wonder why we don't eat or sleep." Edward was talking calmly.

"I already have a plan. It says that you can request your roommate. Well, I can request Bella and Edward, you request Jasper." Alice said.

Edward and I exchanged looks. We wanted to live together. We are married and should be able to. That's what we were expecting to do, live with each other and Renesmee of course.

"You two will still have plenty of time together. We can stay in the dorms, but some nights, we could sneak back to the house. Plus, we will need to go hunting and shopping." Alice added.

"Where is Jasper," I asked.

"Jasper's out hunting with Esme, Rose, and Emmet. They'll be back soon." Alice explained.

"I think that, that is a great idea Alice. You can still visit the house on the weekends." Carlisle explained.

"Wait," I said. "Won't people think that we are different if they lights are on all night?"

"Well Bella, we will have to pretend to be asleep. Humans probably stay up until two in the morning, and then we will have to turn out the lights. We can still see just fine in the dark." Alice went on.

"Fine," I mumbled. I resolved to let the others deal with the details. They seemed to know more about it than I did. And honestly? I didn't want to deal with it. Childishly, I crossed my arms over my chest and felt my lips turn down into a pout.

"Bella, love?" Edward's silky voice caused me to lift my eyes. My eyes met his golden ones and I felt my features soften. Then I remembered I wouldn't be in the same dorm as him. And I'd been looking forward to being with him, especially at night. So I pouted again.

Edward's lips pulled up into my favorite, crooked smile and his hands reached out. He grasped my arms, unfolding them and pulling me towards him. In moments, I found myself in my favorite place in the entire world, in Edward's strong and loving embrace. After this, all my attempts to remain angry failed. I wound my arms around his waist and struggled to get closer up against him.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked in a gentle tone.

"Nothing." I mumbled in reply. I didn't want him to worry about why I was upset, so I let it go.

Edward gave an exasperated groan. "Don't do that to me Bella! Your mind is the only one shielded from me. It bothers me, because when you're upset, or when something is worrying you, I don't immediately know what it is." He pulled back out of his embrace so he could look down at me. His golden eyes lightened up and I sighed.

"I'm just bummed that we won't be living together." I found myself explaining. His lips parted and he was on the verge of speaking but I lifted my index finger and pressed it against his lips. He caught the message and smiling, took my hand in his and kissed my fingertips. I continued speaking. "I know we'll still have plenty of time together, but what about Renesmee? We won't be able to spend as much time with our baby." Gently pulling my hand from Edward's I moved over to Renesmee, who had taken a seat on the kitchen counter.

"It's alright, Momma. Grandma Esme is going to take care of me when you and daddy have classes." Renesmee said. My baby gave me a brilliant smile and I smiled in return.

"But, you won't be able to be with us in the dorms, Nessie. I won't get to see you very much for a little while." The thought that I wouldn't get to spend the majority of my time with my baby, saddened me.

In response to my words, Nessie lifted her arms up towards me. Instinctively knowing what she wanted, I scooped her up into my arms and held her tight against me. She threw her arms around my neck, hugging me back.

"I don't mind, Momma. Of course I'm going to miss you and daddy. But, you want to go to college. Don't let me stop you. I have lotsa people to look after me. Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Emmet. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," she spoke softly, her voice chiming in my ear.

I gave a small laugh, here my baby was, being strong for me. We all knew Nessie didn't want to be separated from us, but she was being brave about it, so we wouldn't worry. "I know you'll be fine baby. You're in good hands."

Turning to Edward with Nessie still in my arms, I locked eyes with him. "You know, I don't even need to go to college." I spoke for the gazillionth time. Before anyone could speak, I hurried on. "I mean I could learn anything and everything I need to from you guys. College is just a waste of time, and money." Even though I was now officially a part of this family, I still have issues with the whole money thing.

As always, Edward's face hardened as he looked at me. I knew this was a touchy subject. He'd wanted me to have every human experience possible—including at least a year of college. Before I would be turned. But, of course, things didn't carry out as planned. However, if we could go back in time and do it over, I wouldn't change a thing.

"Bella, money is no issue. You should know that by now. And, you promised me, love. You promised you would go to college for one year." He crossed his arms and one of his brows raised. A cocky smile played upon his lips. He knew he already won.

I gave a small, angry growl. "Still a waste of time," I muttered rebelliously.

Edward's wonderful laugh filled the air, soon followed by Alice's chimney one. I blinked in surprise. I'd all but forgotten Alice throughout this ordeal.

"Bella, you've got eternity ahead of you," Alice chimed walking over to stand beside me. "So, you better start learning to be patient," she said with another music peal of laughter.

I shifted Renesmee in my arms so one hand was free. Then I reached out to whack Alice's head. Of course it wouldn't hurt her at all, but it would give me some satisfaction. I was going full speed, loving the enhanced senses and reflexes of being a vampire.

However, my hand only grasped empty air. Alice was about ten feet back from me, and angelic smile playing on her face.

"Saw you coming, Bella." She trilled. I made a show of rolling my eyes. Stupid, future-seeing vampire.

Giggling Alice opened her mouth to speak, but promptly fell silent. Her golden eyes glazed over with a distant, glassy look. A vision.


	3. Chapter 3

Instantly, I tensed. In an unconscious movement, I'd shifted Renesmee; moving her so she clung to my back, allowing me to have both hands free. Of course, Alice's visions were about anything. Just because he was having a vision, didn't mean that it was a bad one.

But still, I was ready for anything. It had only been a few months since the Volturi's "visit". Things were still tense and we were expecting a fight, to be honest. No fight had occurred the last time, thanks to Nessie. Though the whole stupid thing had been about my baby anyways. Still, Aro had found that there were many vampires with surprising powers. He coveted those vampires and wanted nothing more than to have them join his guard. He'd go to any length to get what he wanted. It was only a matter of time before they came back.

Edward's thought must have been similar to mine, because he was instantly by my side. "Bella, it's alright."

It was his voice that pulled me out of my thoughts; out of the past and in the present.

"What?" I asked, my eyes flickering up to him. He gave a faint smile in reply before answering.

"Everything's going to be alright. Alice just saw Jasper and the others heading back." He repeated.

I opened my mouth to speak but it wasn't my voice that rang out into the air.

" I wanna go play with my dolls," Nessie stated suddenly. "Can I, Momma?" She asked me. I knew she would be using her 'Bambi' look if I'd been looking at her Jacob had taught her to maker her eyes wide and big when she wanted something. The fact that her eyes were a beautiful brown only furthered to add to her childish charm.

Stupid wolf. And of course, he had to _imprint_ on _my_ baby. But it explained his strange attraction we'd always had for each other. Still it didn't mean I was happy about it. But… Jake really was a good guy.

"Momma?" Renesmee echoed.

"Oh. Sorry baby of course you can." I replied. Renesmee maneuvered herself around so she could kiss my cheek. And then she dropped from my back and landing lightly on her feet, took off. In moments she had leapt over the river and was gone from sight. I didn't worry because at that moment, a huge, russet-brown wolf had burst from the thick foliage of the forest and had padded off after Renesmee.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and drew me close to his side.

"I'm going to miss her it will be different without watching over her. But the mutt would never let anything happen to her. Neither would our family."

"I know." I replied quietly. Then I looked up at him and gave a dramatic shudder. "So, college?" I questioned, though I knew the answer.

"Yes, college." Edward replied. Just then, Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett raced into the room, coming to a graceful stop.

"So, have you decided what you're going to do?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Alice replied. Then proceeded to tell him our new plan.

I gave a quiet groan. College; homework, teachers, parties, humans. I was really hoping I wouldn't end up eating anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

I folded the last of my seemingly never-ending pile of clothes, and placed them in the suitcase. The lid fell, having nothing to support it, and I zipped the suitcase up. All the clothes I'd packed had been in me and Edward's closet. A wedding gift from Alice.

"And she wanted to go shopping for even _more_ clothes," I muttered. I had four large suitcases. Four! And all those only contained my clothes from the closet.

Edward chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Alice is just a little,"

"Strange?" I interrupted. He shook his head, an amused smile playing upon his lips.

"Perky," he finished. "You're like her Barbie doll that came to life, she loves dressing you up because she knows Rosalie won't let her."

"Rose looks more like Barbie than I do, she's beautiful." I protested.

"You don't really see yourself, Bella. You are beautiful." Edward said, his voice going quiet towards the end. Suddenly he leaned down and captured my lips with his. I kissed him back enthusiastically, throwing my arms around his neck. He lifted me off my feet and placed me on the bed. My back met the soft mattress and he lay atop me as we kissed, pressing against me but not putting all his weight on me. Sometimes, I swore he still thought I was a fragile human. We continued to kiss until someone cleared their throat.

Our lips halted and Edward reluctantly broke the kiss. He rolled off of me and leapt to his feet. I sat up and stared angrily at the person who'd interrupted us. It was Jacob. Confused. I forgot to look angry as I gazed at him.

He was in human form, wearing nothing but pants. His semi-long hair fell about his face and he brushed the ebony strands away. Jake's nose was wrinkled, because of our scent.

My nose wrinkled momentarily, before I smoothed out my expression. "What do you want Jake?" I asked in an irritated tone. Because I was irritated. Before he could answer I asked another, "Why are you here? You can't just come barging in my house whenever you feel like it!"

Jacob raised his hands and held them out in a 'calm down' gesture. His mouth opened but Edward smoothly cut across.

"He's here because Alice sent him. She's getting impatient and wants to leave. She sent Jacob to play messenger." Edward answered my first question to Jack, who frowned.

"I really wish you'd cut that out. But still, he's right Bells." Jake said with a shrug, lowering his hands to his sides. "And I know I'm not allowed to simply waltz in here whenever. Besides I don't need to see you two make out. I just ate." He fused.

I smiled. When he was like this, he was my Jacob. The boy I'd become friends with. The one who pieced me back together after Edward had left me. But now he wasn't my Jacob. He was Nessie's Jacob.

"Alright, tell Alice we're on our way. We'll be there in a few minutes. Tell her to park the car and start it." I replied to him.

Jake raised a brow, "What do I look like? A messenger?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Now, get going!" I replied, giving a wave of my hand.

He laughed and left. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Edward. "Let's hurry and go before Alice throws a fit."

Edward grabbed all of my suit cases in one swift motion and headed to the car. I followed him with his suitcases in my hands.

We got to the car in a minute. Alice was already in her yellow Porsche driving away, slowly. When she saw us, she stopped and we got in. Alice drove us to the airport, where we were to catch the flight.

Of course, Alice drove way too fast. At least must faster than the speed limits were. But we never got caught Edward would pick up any thoughts of those around us so whenever any police was near, he'd know. It came in handy; having our own personal radar.

Anyways, we arrived at the air port with plenty of time to spare. We were all joking and laughing as Alice pulled into the parking lot. That was when we opened the door to climb out. I gasped and instantly knew my eyes had widened.

Jasper stepped out of the passenger seat and turned to me. "It's alright, Bella." He told me in a soothing tone. Almost instantly after, I felt myself calm. Anger sparked in me, but was quickly squeezed out.

"Jasper, she's fine. You don't need to do that." Edward told him, a frown on his lips.

Jasper looked at him, gave a slow nod and the strange calmness was suddenly gone.

"I'm fine; I don't need to be calmed." I snapped at him. I took very small breaths, though I was seriously beginning to debate if I should stop breathing at all. I've only done that a few times and every time it felt extremely uncomfortable and strange. But, the smell! The smell of all the humans here at the airport was completely overwhelming. Their blood smelled so sweet; its intoxicating scent lingered in the air. I suddenly made a snap decision and inhaled deeply, letting the scent fill me to the brim. I released the breath slowly, and then smiled.

"It's not so bad." I said hesitantly to the group. Sure, my throat felt like sand paper and was burning due to the smell of the blood, but I could handle it. After all, these were people. Not animals. And I only drank from animals. Since we are vegetarian are a bright gold. Thank god my eyes had finally lost all traces of the brilliant, bloody red color a few weeks ago.

Edward already had his two suitcases in hand and I pulled out mine. We both held our suitcases in only one hand, so we could hold hands. He reached out to me and I placed my hand in his, entwining our fingers.

"You'll be alright." He whispered.

"Yeah, I don't see you killing anyone!" Alice chimed in merrily, a bright smile on her face.

I squeezed Edward's hand harder, and we headed towards the seats to wait for our plane. We had two hours until the plane was ready. Edward was reading a book, Alice was checking the future, Jasper was claming people down, and I just focused on my breathing.

The two hours seemed to go by pretty quickly. Before I knew it, the announcement for our plane was said. Edward grabbed my hand and we headed toward the line.

When we got on the plane, I found it harder to resist. My throat burned even more. When we sat down, I was holding Edward's hand still. I decided to let him read my thoughts.

"You will get through this my love." Edward whispered.

He continued reading my thoughts. It really was an easy way to communicate with him even when he couldn't respond back without making sound.

_Can we go hunting when we get back?_ I thought. Ever so quietly, he said, "Yes." I could barely hear him.

Before I knew it, I felt suddenly calm. I figured Jasper could feel that I was tense. I felt better now, but I did not want his help in this. I wanted to get through this by myself so I could prove to myself that I was strong enough for anything.

"No, Jasper she wants to do this without any help." Edward explained.

Jasper nodded.

We arrived at the airport and I was relieved. The fresh air smelled so good, and my throat stopped burning so much.

After we got our luggage, we headed out to take a taxi to our house that we would soon be moving out of.

Once we got to the house, we went inside. To my surprise, it was really similar to our house in Forks. Alice decided that we needed to go shopping for school supplies before I even got to take it all in. But of course, shopping for anything would be the first thing on Alice's mind.

The next second, Alice made us drop all of our luggage and head outside to the car. The only car here. A black BMW.

Alice sighed. "I already miss my yellow Porsche."

"I like this car better, Alice." I responded.

"I want my Porsche back, but this time blue. How about on the way back, we go buy a car?"

"Alice you have got to be kidding."

"Alice, is that really necessary?" Jasper added.

"Yes Jasper, I need a nice car." She snapped back.

"Alice we are here for college, not to go shopping and not to buy nice cars." Edward explained.

"Fine." She responded.

We got our school supplies and everything we needed to 'live' in the dorms. We did not come home with a new car, thankfully. But who knew that shopping for school supplies could take so long?

Edward and I retreated to our room, and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I miss Renesmee, and who knew that college is such a long process?"

"Soon, we will be back home, love, and we will be back with Renesmee in our cottage." With that said, he leaned over and kissed me.

My eyes lit up. "Do you think Carlisle and Esme could live here, so we can see Nessie more often?"

"No, remember, we decided that it is best they stay in Forks. Carlisle likes his job there, and Nessie is better off in Forks. Rosalie and Emmett will take good care of her. And, don't forget that Jacob is there also, she wouldn't want to leave him."

The next day, we had to start moving into the dorms. We didn't want to run into too many humans, so we went at six in the morning. Hoping that most people were asleep or still driving here.

Once we got our dorm rooms, and it just so happened to work out that our rooms were next to each other, Alice and I went into ours. Alice hissed loudly.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"How do they expect people, or us to live in these tiny rooms? There is no closet space, you can barely move in here." Alice said angrily.

"Well Alice, we only have to be in here at night, so don't worry. We could get rid of the beds and make that space into a closet."

"No, we can't when we have visitors, they will wonder why there's no bed and where we sleep."

"Oh right. I forgot"

Alice unpacked some things, and decided that each week; she would have to switch out the clothes in the closet. Before we knew it, Edward and Jasper were in our room. Edward had his arms around my waist, and Jasper was holding Alice's hand.

"Ready to go hunting?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, let's go." I answered.


End file.
